


Alien Allies

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [53]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as pre-slash, Day Three: Aliens and Outer Space, M/M, Possibly fake dating, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, i dunno man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim helped Jason out, Jason repaid the favor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Alien Allies

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work by any means, but I'm posting it anyway. Please be kind, I'm aware that it's not very good.
> 
> UPDATE: It came to my attention that I accidentally posted the wrong version of this story where the ending didn't make much sense. Sorry about that. Hopefully this version clears that up for you guys. Thank you to the guest commenter who pointed that out to me.

Jason hadn’t meant to get anywhere near the Gotham settlement. Unfortunately, his ship’s left thruster had been severely damaged in his battle with the Joker and he’d crash-landed in an empty field just north of Pluto’s Gotham settlement. He didn’t remember much, just the whine of his ship’s right thruster as it tried to pull them free of Pluto’s gravity, blaring alarms as the ship went down, the boiling heat of his ship burning. Then a black-haired figure was pulling him out of the wreckage and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason woke up to the black-haired human leaning over him, looking concerned. In a heartbeat, he reached out with his tentacles, grabbing at the human, but the human was surprisingly fast, dancing out of reach and holding up his hands as he said something in Human that was too fast for Jason’s fuzzy mind to process. Jason bared his teeth, pulling his tentacles into a defensive stance, and the human repeated whatever he had said in Kryptonian, then in Tamaranian, of which Jason knew enough to get the gist of what he was saying, that he wasn’t going to hurt Jason. Jason slowly lowered his tentacles and the human said something else in Human that was too fast for Jason to understand, though his tone denoted it as a question. Jason thought back to the Human that his host father had taught him during his stay in Gotham many years before, then requested, “Repeat?”

The human blinked in surprise, then slowly repeated, “What’s your name?”

“Jason.”

The human nodded and stated, “I’m Tim.”

Awkward silence filled the air and Tim finally asked, “Are you hurt?”

Jason mulled over the question, trying to remember the Human words, and answered, “I am not.”

Tim nodded approvingly and Jason looked around the room curiously. It was relatively large and actually quite similar to Jason’s quarters with his host father, though Jason wasn’t sure if that was simply due to them being in the same settlement. There was a knock at the door, then a familiar figure entered, chirping, “Timmy! I- Jason?”

Jason blinked in surprise at his host brother, then asked, “Dick?”

Anything further he planned to say was stymied by Dick lunging forward and wrapping himself around Jason like he was the one with tentacles, rubbing his cheek against Jason’s in the affectionate greeting typical of those from the Haly star system. Jason held still, trying to process, and Dick gave a happy noise before releasing him and exclaiming, “How do you know Timmy?”

Then his eyes widened and he rounded on Tim, exclaiming, “TIM! Is he your secret boyfriend?!?”

Tim buried his face in his hands and started, “I don’t-”

“Yes.”

Tim’s head snapped up at Jason’s answer and Dick began vibrating with excitement before darting out of the room, shouting, “B! B, you’ll never believe who’s here!”

Tim rounded on Jason, looking puzzled, and Jason shrugged, stating, “You saved my life. That should get him off your back.”

“Fair enough. Thanks.”


End file.
